


Under the Table

by ironstrangepls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Under The Table Blowjobs, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironstrangepls/pseuds/ironstrangepls
Summary: Tony hates the Avengers Initiative meetings, so of course Stephen has to spice it up a bit.





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> hi i enjoyed writing this gb

Tony sighed, huffing out a small breath of air as he leaned against his hand, his elbow resting on the table. He was at an Avengers Initiative meeting, and they were usually boring, with people like Steve droning on and on about how the team could “always be better” or “we can always do more.” It took time out of Tony’s day, when he could be doing something more useful with his time, like building a new suit for either himself or Peter. Or even just hanging out with Stephen, his “down-low” boyfriend. The two agreed on not making their relationship public to the rest of the Avengers, both claiming it was for the best that they keep it a secret to avoid any potential drama.

 

Stephen was not an Avenger, and that meant that he couldn’t be part of these meetings. It was a real shame, Tony could  _ use  _ his boyfriend right now - he was so sick of these damn meetings.

 

He huffed again, this time more vocally, and Steve stopped talking and stared directly at Tony, as did the rest of the team. “Something wrong there, Tony?”

 

“Yeah, this meeting. It’s fucking boring. Can we end it already?” He asked with a smug look on his face. “I mean, why the hell do we even need these meetings? It’s not like we’re part of the student council.”

 

“No, we’re part of the Avengers Initiative. These meetings  _ are _ important Tony, no matter how boring you think they are - they are vital to our success.” Steve explained, to which Tony just rolled his eyes.

 

“Do we have to have one  _ every single fucking week _ ?”

 

“Yes. We do, now shut up.” Steve curtly responded. “Now, continuing on, I think we should…”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, leaning more into his hand. He looked out the window and studied the outside world - they were pretty high up. He noticed some birds flying high - and for a moment he wished he was those birds - anything to get him out of this goddamn meeting.

 

He heard a faint whooshing sound, and he smiled - he knew what that sound was. He leaned back and casually looked down under the table to see Stephen sitting quietly. Stephen waved and smirked, holding a finger to his mouth to signal Tony to stay silent. Tony nodded and leaned forward again - wondering what exactly Stephen was planning on doing.

 

One palm at his crotch and he realized. Tony’s eyes widened as he felt gently shaking hands feel around his groin and carefully unzip his pants. His breath hitched - feeling the somewhat cold hands of Stephen reach into his boxers and pull out his already-hardening dick, giving it a few pumps. Tony bit his lip hard, hoping he wouldn’t make it bleed. Stephen, under the table, smirked as he felt his lover tense up at his touch, and he pressed quick kisses to Tony’s cock. Tony made a notable noise, but quickly covered it up by letting out a cough. “Jesus,” Tony whispered under his breath so only Stephen could hear.

 

Stephen licked a stripe from base to tip, and Tony shuddered, biting his fist to suppress a moan - it was harder than he thought.

 

And when Stephen put his pretty, little lips around Tony’s head, he muttered an “oh fuck.”

 

Steve and others looked up and stared at Tony. “Yes Tony?”

 

“Uh,” Tony swallowed. “Nothing, nothing, just - wow - get back to what you were doing.”

 

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

 

Stephen swirled his tongue around the tip of Tony’s cock. “Yes!” He exclaimed rather enthusiastically. “I mean, I mean, yes. Please. P-please continue.”

 

Stephen, knowing full well that it was a double entendre, pushed Tony’s dick deeper into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as he hummed softly. Tony’s breath hitched once again and a hand moved down to grasp Stephen’s hair, pulling him up and down.

 

“Tony?”

 

“Huh? What?”

 

“It’s your turn to speak.” Natasha told him. Tony’s eyes widened as his mouth slightly opened.  _ Shit _ . Stephen took that as an opportunity to put his hand on Tony’s shaft and move it down in rhythm with his mouth.

 

“Ohhh fuck.” Tony slipped out. He took a deep breath and smiled. “I uh, didn’t prepare anything.”

 

“Are you alright? Stark? You seem a little out of it, and your breathing is rather...unsettling.” Steve noted, and Tony nodded rapidly. 

 

“Oh yes! Just… just fine!” 

 

Stephen went back to swirling his tongue around Tony’s head and gently sucking at it, licking the pre-cum off. Truly a master with his mouth. “Tell me what you want, baby.” He whispered against Tony’s cock, leaving vibrations that just sent pure pleasure down Tony’s spine.

 

“Anything, baby, give me your best.” Tony covered his mouth and whispered, barely audible. “You really are a brave guy.”

 

“Had a feeling you were bored.” Stephen muttered, licking a stripe from base to tip and then shoving Tony’s length down his throat, humming slightly. At this point, Tony couldn’t even hear what the others were saying - he just wanted to get out of the room and get fucked by his boyfriend already. But the meeting couldn’t end yet - not until they had gone through everything.

 

“I hope you know, that as soon as this fucking meeting is over, you’re going to fuck my goddamn brains out.” Tony whispered - and Stephen responded with another gentle hum as Tony’s cock hit the back of his throat. Tony’s hand was still grasping at Stephen’s hair, pulling him up and down.

 

Stephen’s hands moved to Tony’s thighs, spreading them out. He released Tony’s cock and moved his lips to Tony’s balls, gently sucking on each one, moving his hand back to Tony’s cock and pumping it ever so slowly. Tony felt sweat begin to form - he bit his fist and tried to suppress a groan but utterly failed, turning red when the rest of the team turned and faced him, Steve having an exasperated look on his face. 

 

“Tony, seriously? What the fuck is the matter with you?”

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it, you’re just so - ohmygod - boring!” Tony buckled his hips as Stephen licked another stripe.

 

Steve blinked and furrowed his eyebrows. “Stark, all I’m asking is for you to be serious for once. Can you stop making a fuss? The meetings would go by faster if you just stopped complaining.”

 

“S-sorry.” Tony gulped as Stephen moved faster with his rhythm, pumping with one hand as he took Tony completely into his mouth. “Please, continue, go on.”

 

Stephen pulled away just to whisper: “Tony, I love your cock baby, love it so much, you wanna come baby? I’ll swallow it so we don’t make a mess.”

 

Tony bit his fist once more as he pushed Stephen towards his erection, pushing him back down onto his dick. Stephen didn’t hesitate, moving faster and bobbing his head up and down, purring against his cock. He moved back to the tip, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around it yet again, and Tony gripped his hair tighter, shoving Stephen completely down his cock and buckling his hips slightly.

 

“Fuck,” he whispered as he shut his eyes and bit his fist. It took all of Tony’s willpower to not moan as he came, seeing white as he did so, and Stephen took it all, swallowing it completely and pulling off with a slight pop. Tony took a deep breath and leaned back to glance at Stephen, who smirked as he wiped a bit of cum off of his lip with his finger and sticking it into his mouth. Tony’s cheeks were rosy and blushed and he leaned forward again, trying to steady his breath.

 

“Stark?” Steve asked, and Tony stared at him.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you  _ sure _ you’re alright? You’re sweating and panting.” 

 

Tony took a deep breath. “Maybe it was something I ate.” Tony zipped his pants up quietly. “Maybe I should go to the  _ bathroom _ .” He kicked Stephen’s knee, who understood and disappeared into a portal.

 

Steve grimaced. “Please, go ahead.”

 

Tony smiled as he practically ran out of the room, racing to the bathroom where he knew his sorcerer boyfriend would be waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> yummmmmmmmmm


End file.
